100 Reasons Why I Love You
by Parabatrai
Summary: 100 reasons why Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood love each other. Each chapter has 10 reasons and each reason is full of fluffy goodness. HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm super excited. I've been wanting to write something on these two for a while now and I finally did. Woohoo!**

 **So these are the first 10 reasons and in the end they will all add up to 100. These are the reasons that Alec loves Magnus. The next chapter will be why Magnus loves Alec and so on.**

 **One chapter down, 9 more to go!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Make Me Laugh**_

In the living room, Magnus and Alec's laughter rang out around the loft. They laughed until their sides hurt and their legs went weak, causing them to fall onto the couch, still chuckling. After a couple of minutes they caught their breaths back, but when their eyes made contact, they were roaring with laughter again and they both fell off the couch at the same time and onto the floor.

"What were we even laughing about?" Alec asks when they stop chuckling.

"I have no idea," Magnus replied. It wasn't long until they were both laughing again.

 _ **Butterflies**_

Alec had always been familiar with the saying of getting butterflies in your stomach when you're around someone you like. He remembered Isabelle describing that's how she felt around her first crushes and boyfriends.

Before Alec met Magnus, he had never experienced that type of feeling before. Sure, he had got nervous, but never had he felt his stomach constrict and knot and feel like it would never settle.

The first time Alec spoke to Magnus in his loft after helping him defeat one of the enemies, Magnus made a terrible pun, then proceeded to turn around and introduce himself. And in that moment, Alec felt nothing but butterflies.

 _ **Reminding me of you**_

When he must stay overnight at the Institute, Alec spends the night looking around the familiar and yet almost alien room. The lampshade reminds him of his gorgeous black hair. The gold curtains and bedcovers remind him of his warlock mark, those enchanting cat eyes of his. The large bay windows remind him of the loft's windows and the magnificent views over Brooklyn. The glowing moon outside makes him wonder if he's staring at it too in his own bedroom. No matter where he looks, when he's parted from him, everything reminds Alec of Magnus.

 _ **Happy**_

"Why do you like Magnus?" Jace asks. It baffles him why Alec, a shy, reclusive Shadowhunter, would fall for a fun loving, quirky warlock. Alec frowns. Why wouldn't he like Magnus? He's charming, brave, loyal, honest and kind. He can dance, talk for hours about the exotic places he has been to. He is always there for him, he saves him, in more ways than one, and cheers him up at his darkest moments, but most of all…

"He makes me happy." Alec answers smiling.

 _ **What's wrong?**_

He doesn't have to say a word and yet he can know from his actions that something is wrong. Alec was in the Ops room, his eyes staring off into space, trying to straighten out some of the plans for him and Lydia's wedding. He didn't even notice the approaching warlock who stops near him and proceeds to ask, " _What's wrong?_ "

Alec pauses, staring at him, a small smile pulling at his lips.

" _How could you know that something was bothering me_?" he wonders in his head.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine." He lies. As Alec watches Magnus walk away, the smile doesn't return. How was he supposed to tell him that the barriers surrounding his heart were crumbling because of him?

 _ **Not afraid to dance**_

The night of Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, there was a large reception where Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike were invited to attend. Alec and Magnus had been dancing to a few upbeat songs, when suddenly, it switched to a slow dance. Alec briefly thought he and Magnus would skip this dance, but when the warlock took his hand, their fingers entwined and Alec realised he wasn't afraid to dance with him. Together they waltzed around the dance floor in their own world as other couples danced with their own partners.

 _ **Fairy tales**_

"And the prince and the princess go married and lived happily ever after. The end," Alec closed the book and saw that Madzie had fallen asleep. He smiled and stood to leave. Magnus, who had been sitting on the chair in the corner, got to his feet and walked toward the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"Good night, sweet pea."

As the couple exited the room, Alec whispered, "I wish life was more like a fairytale sometimes."

"It already is Alexander." Magnus replied.

"How so?" Alec asked.

"We met, fell in love, went on adventures, admittedly announced we love each other and are now living happily ever after here in the loft with Madzie," explained Magnus.

A large grin appeared on Alec's face.

 _ **Lie on me**_

Alec knows perfectly well that Magnus could sleep in his bed in the afternoons when he feels like taking a rehydrating nap. It's definitely softer than him. However, Magnus insists on lying on Alec. He'll catch him off guard by pinning him to the sofa and lying across his chest, and will quickly fall asleep.

Alec knows perfectly well that he could pick him up, lay him down somewhere more comfortable, and go about his day, but every time he sees him sleeping, he's unable to move. He enjoys gazing at his boyfriend, so peaceful and calm, trusting him to look after him in such vulnerable state.

Alec knows perfectly well that he enjoys these moments as much as Magnus does.

 _ **Always on my mind**_

In the day he's thinking about him and during the night he's dreaming of him. He knows he's in love because Magnus is always on his mind. He can't get him out of his head, he thinks about kissing his lips, running his hands through his hair, holding him in a tight embrace, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and telling him that he is the most stunning being he has ever come met.

He feels Magnus's arms wrap around his neck as he plants a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you thinking about Alexander?"

"You," Alec answers.

 _ **Reliability**_

Alec believes that a relationship is like a seesaw as you need two people to work it. At first, he was alone. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, his brown eyes staring at the empty space in the air, with no one to help her work the seesaw. But when he met Magnus, the empty space was filled, and Alec was able to rise to the sky as Magnus lowered to the ground. Alec can always count on Magnus being there for him now, to cheer him up, to talk to him, to hug him and to work the hypothetical seesaw together.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Also, I'll be updating every week so watch this space ;)**

 ** _A.O.D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos! I'm back with my second chapter, are you ready for the fluff? Of course you are!**

 **I want to thank everyone who has favourited and followed this story, your support is greatly appreciated!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Your smile**_

It's contagious, brightens the room and cheers him up when he's feeling blue. It's his natural grin, showing his pearly white teeth and dimples crease his cheeks, but each time he smiles at Magnus, he can't help but think it's only for him. It's often partnered with a sparkle in his eye. The gesture is always uplifting in its simplest form. He smiles at him when they share a secret, nobody else knows and he can tell him with a beam that he's the only one for him. Each day Magnus does something for Alec, just to see him smile.

 _ **Trust you**_

It would break him if Alec found interest in another person. It would do more damage to him than any other heart break he had suffered. When the thought of another entering the scene came across his mind one day, Magnus questioned his ponder to Alec.

"Why would that ever happen?" he asked absurdly.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "What if, what if I'm not god enough for you?" he mumbles, barely audible. He looks up when Alec sits next to him on the sofa and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Trust me Magnus, you're all I want."

 _ **Protect**_

It's his job to be a hero. So it's instinct to him to rush to a person's help when there is trouble. Magnus admires this, but at times, it also makes his heart stop, particularly that time when he almost lost his life trying to save Jace's. He looks after every member of his family as he does every Shadowhunter, Downworlder and mundane alike. Alec isn't the most emotional person, but Magnus knows that he wouldn't be able to cope if he lost Magnus because he wasn't there to help protect him.

 _ **Making up**_

There are two types of arguments between Alec and Magnus. The first ones were small, like when they couldn't decide where to eat, which usually lasted only a few minutes and was resolved with a quick hug. The second type was bigger and the two of them would go hours, maybe even days without talking to each other. When they saw sense however, they were soon in each other's arms, apologising profusely and sharing, multiple kisses. Magnus loved making up after arguments. Alec kissed him with such passion that it's hard for him to focus on what they could argue about next.

 _ **When you tell me**_

"I love it when you tell me you love me," sighed Alec.

"You do?" Magnus asks. Alec gives him a large smile.

"Of course, I could never get tired of hearing it," he says. Magnus returns Alec's smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love that you love me."

"I love that you love me too."

"I love that you love that you love me."

"I love that you love that you love me too…"

"Shut up before I come over there and knock you two out." Jace warned from across the room.

There was a moment of silence, then…

"I love you Alec."

"That's it!" yelled Jace.

 _ **Mesmerised**_

" _It's ridiculous_ ," he thinks. It's absurd that it catches his eyes so quickly. He bites his lip, trying not to grin as he thinks back to the last time he'd touched that smooth but firm area during one of their moments alone. Now as he leaned against the door to the training room and watched contently as Alec did his push ups, Magnus couldn't help but stare at the fitted pants Alec wore for training. " _His bottom is mesmerising_ ," he decides.

 _ **Only me**_

"Look how smug he looks." Magnus glowered. Alec stood by his side as they looked over at Lorenzo Rey, a warlock who had recently moved to Brooklyn.

"You're jealous." stated Alec, somewhat obviously. Magnus let out a short laugh.

"Of course I'm not jealous, he's only using the most basic of spells, I could do that in my sleep." Magnus scoffed as Lorenzo let out a burst of colour from his hands. "He is merely performing party tricks, and it irritates me that people are enjoying his boasting so much." Magnus admitted.

"Let him show off," said Alec flippantly. "After all, you have something that not he or any other Shadowhunter of Downworlder ever will."

"And what might that be?" asked Magnus.

Alec smiled gently and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "Me."

 _ **You listen**_

Magnus always has a story to tell. He's been around for almost four centuries and has been on quite a few adventures before even meeting Alec or any of the Shadowhunters that he knows today. Not everyone is willing to listen to these stories, especially is he's told them over a hundred times before, but there is one person who will always want to hear more. He talks about everything, the best times and worst. Magnus babbles on and Alec listens to every word. It makes Magnus happy. A few months later he realises, the only person who truly knows him is the one who listened.

 _ **Hold me**_

They're holding each other and lying down on the sofa in the loft, watching flakes of snow fall from the grey sky through the windows. The heating could only do so much, so they were trying to find ways to keep warm. Magnus and Alec had decided that the best way to do this was to hold each other close. Magnus could tell by Alec's rhythmic breathing that he had fallen asleep. He turned his head to make sure and smiled. Alec's warm breath was escaping through his slightly parted mouth and it brushed against Magnus's neck. If there was one person that could keep him warm, it was Alec.

 _ **Breaking the walls**_

Magnus's heart was trapped inside a locked box with towering walls defending it and Alec's heart was the key. When Alec entered Magnus's life, the walls began to shake and the key, like a magnet, year bed to be close to the box. The walls, overtime, began to crumble and fall, as Ale as there to reassure him that love was still possible.

One day the key turned in the lock and the box opened. Alec is the only person to truly break the walls and release his heart so he can give it to him. Magnus will never be alone again.

* * *

 **Until next week my friends! (And please, if you like this story, or have anything at all to say, reviews are always welcomed!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my friends! Here's the next chapter of fluff, I'm so glad that you are enjoying it!**

 **Again, I just want to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story, it means so much to me!**

 **Now, without further ado...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **My first and last**_

He wakes up every single morning and straight away he is thinking about Magnus. He goes to sleep every night and before he finally drifts off his last bit of attention is focused on Magnus. How could someone do that? Maybe he had some influencing bewitching power he didn't know about, he is a warlock after all. Or maybe he was just someone so special to him that he couldn't help thinking about him? He agreed with the latter. He's helplessly in love with the warlock and he's always on his mind. He's his first thought at sunrise and his last thought at nightfall.

 _ **Jealous**_

Alec watches with some amusement out of the corner of his eyes at Magnus who keeps glancing in his direction with an unimpressed look on his face. He tries his hardest not to show jealously but he fails miserably at it. Alec is politely listening to a flirting Shadowhunter talk about how brave he must be when he excuses himself and walks over to Magnus.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he says.

Magnus raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to protest at such an accusation when Alec quickly seals his lips with his and all thoughts of jealously fly out the window.

 _ **Age is just a number**_

Alec was turning 24 and Magnus was around 400. To Alec they were only numbers and it made no difference in their relationship. What variation was age when their love for each other made up all those years in-between? Magnus was all Alec wanted and he knew Magnus wanted no one else because it was only he who made that smile appear on his face every day. He would love him until the stars ran out, he cared for him with every fibre of his being and would die for him without a second thought.

400 and 24 were just numbers, but Magnus and Alec were love.

 _ **Gold**_

The day Magnus asked Alec what his favourite colour was, Alec replied gold. Magnus asked why but Alec refused to tell him and so Magnus went on asking question after question. He found out that it's not because gold the colour of marriage and it's not because their room glows gold in the morning sunrise and it's certainly not because his runes glow gold. After the umpteenth question, Alec gives in and kisses Magnus furiously.

When he pulls away, Alec stares into the eyes of his lover as he strokes his cheek. Magnus leans into his touch and smiles back as his cat eyes glimmered gold.

 _ **Dreams**_

"Izzy, I have a problem," Alec admitted to his sister in hushed tones.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what trouble her older brother had gotten himself into this time.

"I've been, uh, I've been having romantic dreams…about Magnus," Alec choked out awkwardly. The two of them didn't move as they stared at the other until the corners of Isabelle's lips turned upwards.

"Well then why are you telling _me_? Go talk to Magnus about them," said Isabelle, still grinning. Alec rolled his eyes and Izzy's features softened.

"It's easy," she said helpfully. "Just tell him he's the man of your dreams."

 _ **Take care of me**_

"Thid reddly isn't nedersary," Alec moaned. He sneezed and Magnus held a warm flannel up to his forehead. His whole body was soaked after having just fought a demon attack in torrential rain. Alec was dizzy, was shivering violently and spoke like a squid. Alec was now lying in Magnus's bed as his boyfriend lay next to him, an arm around his shoulders, still keeping a hold of the flannel.

"It's all necessary if it gets you recovered," said Magnus. He kissed his forehead and Alec already started to fell better.

 _ **Never stay mad**_

It's been said before that Magnus and Alec have had their fair share of arguments at times, but always forgave one another in the end. It was mostly because Alec could never stay mad at Magnus and one day he found out that Magnus was the same.

"Well, why don't I just leave then?" Alec shouted.

"That's fine by me." Magnus retorted.

Alec stormed out of the Loft and Magnus turned his back to walk out onto the balcony. Exactly thirty seconds later, Alec ran back into the Loft and Magnus turned back around and they wrapped their arms securely around each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that." Alec mumbled into Magnus's shirt.

"Neither did I," Magnus apologised.

 _ **Nose kisses**_

"Magnus you missed."

"I didn't miss. I was aiming for your nose," Magnus argued. Alec rolled his and smiled. He knew Magnus hadn't meant to kiss his nose. They had been relaxing side by side on the sofa when Magnus leaned in, not looking at where he was going, and kissed Alec on the nose.

Alec had to fight back a chuckle as he thought about it and saw Magnus giving him a lopsided grin.

"You know what?" said Alec, getting on his knees beside of the sofa. He leaned in and planted a kiss of his own on Magnus's nose, "I agree, you didn't miss."

 _ **Confident in his abilities**_

Never doubt what Magnus can do, was another thing Alec learned quickly, because if you do, you will more than likely be proven wrong. He had the confidence to do anything and even if he didn't succeed the first time around, he would try again until he accomplished the task.

Alec had recently found out another mission that Magus was on and he couldn't help but be nervous if Magnus would doubt himself. He was proven wrong, as under the starry Brooklyn sky, Magnus got down on one knee and took his hand.

"Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?"

 _ **Bring out the best**_

Together they brought out the best in each other. Alec was continuously helping to ease Magnus's fears of his past and encouraging him with his difficulties. Magnus in turn would stick with Alec through thick and thin and encouraged him to try new things that he wouldn't have the nerve to without Magnus.

At times, they seemed to be the one person as they worked together, falling more and more in love with each other as time went by.

None of their friends or family had seen Alec and Magnus happier than when they were together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! As always R &R's are greatly appreciated!**

 **Tune in next week for more fluffy goodness...**


End file.
